A Big Frog In A Small Pond
by Superfan111
Summary: The world of Avatar is filled with incredible people with amazing gifts, but when more powerful people from a more dangerous world show up, will they make it in One Piece? (All one shots with different charters and will constantly be updated when I have the time.)


This was not the Gang's day. After nearly a day and a half of fleeing from the relentless Fire Nation they finally managed to lose them in the clouds, however Appa began to slowly doze away until he dropped like a stone; not long after did they find out the Fire Nation ships weren't so far behind.

"This is just fantastic! Why doesn't the Universe just throw us a giant meteor too?" Sokka was having a rough day, heck he's been having a rough life; it seemed like the universe itself got some self gratification in raining on Sokka's parade.

But the universe wasn't done yet.

Sokka peered through his home crafted telescope and saw not only was "Prince Pain in the neck" following them but he was accompanied by the hair triggered tempered Admiral Zhao. The young hunter fell back on Appa's saddle in defat.

"Okay universe I'll take that meteor now…" Sokka was done, he didn't care if he got captured if it meant he could get at least twenty minutes of sleep.

"Sokka stop whining and help me wake up Appa!" Katara was tired of her older brothers constant whining, Aang and her were just as tired but that didn't mean she was going give up.

"Aang help me waterbend some a cold water and splash it in Appa's face and-

"Guys look!" The young monk pointed at small ship that was no bigger than a coffin, it had twin candles which glowed a unique green light and had a mast that was in the shape of a cross; but the most interesting part was that there was a person on it and that he seemed to be sleeping.

 **"** **HEY MISTER WAKE UP!"** Aang shouted at the top of his lungs much to the disapproval of Sokka.

"What's your deal?! Stop trying to wake up that weirdo and help us get Appa up!" This made Katara definitely put cross her arms and give Sokka a cold glare.

"Oh so now you're on the _"_ _Let's wake up Appa team."_ Were where you five minutes ago?" The two sibling were practically already at each others throat until Aang separated them.

"Guy's it's the Avatar's duty to help everyone no matter how great the danger they're already in. Who knows maybe this guy can help us…"

"Yeah I'm sure he'll be great when were captured by Prince Crazy and his merry men of flames!" Aang ignored Sokka's sarcastic rant and kept trying to wake up the man in boat.

The Gaang weren't the only ones with hostile attitudes aboard their ship (or flying Bison); the newly appointed Admiral Zhao had "requested" for General Iroh and Prince Zuko to accompany him on his main ship but this was a simple excuse to make sure that they wouldn't interfere with his capture of the Avatar.

While Zuko declined the offer his jolly uncle lighthearted (but heavystomached as he would say) was more than happy to join when he heard that Zhao had Jasmine tea as well as roasted duck.

Zhao had the utmost confidence in his plan, after setting up several posts at each inhabited island that the Avatar may stop on their trip to the north pole they would chase them off forcing the group to leave losing more and more sleep along the way, once the flying beast became too weak to fly in the clouds and travel by sea he would than use his own personal battleship and two Fire Nation cruisers to capture the group, with the cruisers acting as a blockade and his ship as a transportable prison.

"It's a glorious day is it not General Iroh? Soon the Fire Lord will be gifted with the Avatar's head and soon the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe will be completely eradicated." Iroh was too busy being completely hypnotized by the delicacy of the Jasmine Tea.

"Oh- Um… Yes it is quite a pretty day out, wouldn't you agree Nephew?" Zuko then gave Iroh a glare that made it look like he was trying to set his beard on fire with his mind.

The smug Admiral didn't miss this opportunity to gloat right in front of his face.

"Oh don't worry Prince Zuko, once I meet with your father I will tell him that despite everything in your power it was beyond you capability to capture the Avatar; perhaps he'll let you back into the Fire Nation as a regular citizen or perhaps he will assign you to be my personal errand boy." The prince didn't have easygoing temperament, so much so that if his uncle wasn't standing right next to him Zhao could've suffered an accidental trip off the ship and into the freezing waters.

"Nephew please calm yourself, your rage is like a fog blinding you from what really matters." Iroh on the other hand was almost the complete opposite of his calloused nephew, he preferred to take things leisurely enjoying each passing moment, he was forgiving and kind, and despite being born to the royal bloodline of "the greatest nation in the world" Iroh was very open to other cultures.

"I'm sure that once we return to the Fire Nation your father will be more than-" A quick glimpse of a small coffin boat filled his heart with an overwhelming feeling of apprehension to the point Iroh dropped his treasured cup of tea.

"Uncle are you okay?" Iroh completely dismissed his nephew and quickly tried to persuade Zhao.

"Zhao I implore you to move your two ships off course and have them return immediately!" Zhao dismissed this as some form of petty jealousies that he couldn't catch the Avatar, his reputation would be ruined; the once great Dragon of the West couldn't accomplish in nearly three years what it took Zhao only a few months to do.

"Zhao listen to me if the ship continue on this course, lives will be lost!" Iroh was sweating beads by now.

"So one man will be forgotten, what does it matter? Every war must have casualties, you of all people should be familiar with that."

"I mean the men on our own ships will perish!"

Zhao gave out a rather haughty laugh.

"One man can't destroy an entire battleship, even the Avatar can't destroy a Fire Nation cruisers near indigestible hide." Iroh knew that Zhao's arrogance would only lead to disaster, not just the kind of this magnitude.

The ships were drawing closer and closer to the man's small boat, the Gaang had no luck waking up the strange passenger until…

Aang shot a powerful blast of wind to try and at least alter his course but by the time the blast got there it was more of a light breeze, it wasn't what Aang wanted but it was enough to wake up him up.

"Oh it seems I fell asleep on my trip, no matter though."

Sokka has had enough, not only did they waste their time trying to wake this idiot up but he barely responded to the two roaring ships about to crush him.

"Fine! If that idiot wants to get himself crushed after all the work we just did to save his sorry butt than he can roll sideways and-"

 _ **SHISSSHHHH!**_

The hissing of the blade cracked throughout the air, monstrous waves waves crashed back down to Earth creating a wall of mist which blocked everyone's eyesight. The two ships were perfectly cut in half with no sign of struggle; the soldiers which survived the ordeal were clinging onto any piece of debris of the former ships.

The soldiers turned to their hero knowing he would surely rescue them.

"ADMIRAL ZHAO SIR!"

"Help!"

"Save us!"

"PLEASE!"

Zhao was completely dumbfounded, no matter how much he told himself to do something his body instinctively stayed in place like a small animal hiding from a much more fierce beast.

"Wha… What just happened? Who is that?" The only one who wasn't numb with fear was Iroh.

"That is the world's greatest swordsman…" The wall of mist began to clear revealing a man who embodied the very definition of intimidation.

Dracule Mihawk.

The Gaang was even more terrified than Zhao was, unlike him they were only a good forty feet when they saw what happened. The whole thing was over so quick that they barely saw it, the man wielded a massive blade which he carried around like a prop toy, and with one attack two Fire Nation battle ships were utterly destroyed.

The boat slowly crept its way to the Gaang, who were dazed by this man's icy stare.

In this moment of fear Sokka's mind could only process one thing.

"Pleases turn around! Pleases turn around! Pleases turn around! Pleases turn around! Pleases turn around! PLEAAAAAAAASEEE!"

However nothing of the sort happened, the man was now jumping distance from the young group of friends each, equally scarred.

"So… What was that your were telling me young man?"

The stone cold harden eyes of Mihawk store Sokka down like, well. A hawk.

"WHAT ME?! NO! NOT ME! KATARA WATER MOVE! APPA SLEEPING! AANG WITH AIR BALD! SWORD!" Not even Sokka knew what he was trying to say but Mihawk was able to pick up that if the boy got any more frightened, Sokka would need some brown pants.

"Relax I'm not here to kill you; I thought a quiet drift would help me catch some sleep, and it most certainly did. And to the little bald one, I owe you my utmost gratitude, it would be a tragedy if my clothes were to get wet." Aang gave a humble bow, mostly to hide his cherry colored checks.

"It is the Avatar's duty to help everyone; no matter what danger there in." Sokka couldn't believe this Aang was getting all chumming with this monster of a man who just turned a iron battleship into mince meat , but maybe this wouldn't be such a bad thing after all. If this guy stuck around the Fire Nation would be obliterated in a second, plus Sokka was looking for a way to improve his way with the blade, so much so that Sokka didn't even know what he was going blurt out next.

"WILL YOU TRAIN ME WITH SO I CAN BE A SWORDSMAN LIKE YOU?!" Mihawk didn't even raise an eyebrow.

"No. If I tried to train you, you'd be dead within the minute." Sokka's body fell down in defeat and began to roll around in a depressed circle.

Meanwhile on Zhao's ship folks weren't so affably.

"Uncle what kind of man is that!"

"One who does not question the road of fate my nephew. Dracule Mihawk." Iroh looked at Zhao with such contempt, Zhao knew what Iroh was doing he could practically feel the heat from Iroh's stare burning through his back.

But soon a brilliant idea hatched in Zhao's twisted mind; an idea that while it wouldn't help capture the Avatar would certainty make Zhao feel much better.

"You know a man with that much power is probably more of a threat than the Avatar…." Zuko's heated glare now focused on Zhao.

"What?" Zhao faced towards Mihawk so the young prince couldn't see the admirals smug grin.

"Well Prince, this man just cut through two of my finest battleships as if it were wet paper, he could decimate the entire Fire Nation in one foul swoop, he may be the greatest threat that the Fire Nation has ever seen, if someone brought him to his knees it be the equivalent of catching a thousand Avatars." The slower Zhao spoke the quicker Zuko was to rage.

"Nephew don't listen to him he is playing-" Iroh tried to put his hand on his nephew's shoulder to comfort hit but the prince definitely smacked it away.

"SHUT UP OLD MAN! I've been searching for a way to restore my honor and you have done nothing to aid me, so now I must do this alone!" Zuko rushed off equipping a helmet and his two dual swords, he was soon in a small boat with two guards to bring him to Mihawk.

Normally Zuko wouldn't be this arrogant or hotheaded to challenge such an opponent but with Zhao igniting his rage and his honor on the line.

Back with the Gaang the young warriors were surprisingly hitting it off with Mihawk.

"So the three of you are heading all the way to the Northern Water Tribe and you started your journey from the Southern Water Tribe?" Mihawk asked as he petted the giant Sky Vision which in turn slightly his giant head on the swordmaster and while Momo perched himself on Mihawk's shoulder.

"That's right me and my brother met Aang near our home so to help restore balance to the world were going help him master all four elements." Katara spoke with unquestionable pride while her brother was in awa of the massive blade MIhawk had on his back and Aang make a makeshift paper hat that resembled out of his wanted poster from the Fire Nation.

"I see, you're all very impressive." This made Sokka rush right next to Mihawk with stars in his eyes.

"Me too!?" Sokka was practically sitting on Mihawk's lap by now.

"I did say your all impressive didn't I?" Sokka felt his heart skip a few beats.

"To travel all the way from across the world in only a few months is incredible, I'm sure you'll all be incredible warriors one day." Team Avatar were a hundred shades of red now but this little feel good session was soon interrupted.

"Dracule Mihawk! I've come to take your head!" Mihawk and his new acquaintances turned to see a young prince fully clad in armor and had two swords one in each hand.

Zuko jumped to nearby piece of debris and pointed one of his blades towards Mihawk.

Mihawk shifted his eyes to the group of three.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Mihawk asked the trio with no sense of fear in his voice.

"NO WAY HE"S BEEN CHASING US AROUND SINCE WE LEFT THE SOUTH POLE!" That was the energy Sokka used all week.

"You don't have to scream boy I'm right here." Mihawk stood up from his personal throne.

"Don't worry I'll handle this, I've been looking for something to distract me from my boredom." Mihawk effortlessly jumped twenty feet and landed on the debris Zuko was on.

"I'am Prince to the Fire Nation son of Fire Lord Ozai, grandson to Fire Lord Azulon, I'am Prince Zu-"

"Shut up boy. I don't care about every weaklings past, so prove to me your strength then I'll listen." Everyone was astonished, especially Zuko, no one before called out the Prince on his egotistical attitude expect his Uncle and even than it was more out of concern than anyone; MIhawk just didn't care.

"Fine than! Draw your blade and prepare yourself!" Zuko readied his stance preparing himself; all while Sokka cheered from the sideline.

"YEAH WOO HOO GO MIHAWK!" Mihawk gave a somewhat annoyed sigh not caring his "fans" to chanting.

"Very well then let's proceed." Everyone thought Mihawk would reach for the monstrous sword strapped to his back but instead he grasped the small cross shaped pendant around his necklace, he unsheathed the cross revealing it to be a small dagger no bigger than a butter knife.

"What is that thing!" Zuko demanded.

"This? This is my Kogatana, I usually use it for eating but I'll occasionally use it on extra weak opponents. It's a pity I don't have anything smaller though."

The more Mihawk looked disinterested the more furious Zuko became, how dare this man mocking him.

He was a Prince!

A Prince to the greatest Nation in the world! And he would not loss to some commoner who couldn't even bend!

"I'll teach you to mock me!" Zuko dashed across their battle field he aimed both his swords at a forty five degree angle ready to leave a gaping X where Mihawk's chest used to be.

He put all his strength into this slash ready to claim victory and….

He blocked it.

He blocked it! Holding Zuko's swords at bay with a knife nor bigger than a finger; and to add salt to the wound Mihawk's dry unimpressed snark came back.

"Is that all? Pity. For a second I almost thought you weren't a complete weakening…" This added fuel to the never ending fire.

Zuko unleashed a barrage of attacks, slashes and stabs, but the prince was kept at bay by almost automatic parrys.

Zuko performed simultaneous slash and stab to try and catch Mihawk off guard; but Mihawk gave a light tap on the side of each blade forcing one to be thrown into the air and the other to be implanted into the drift wood they were standing on.

"If you're done playing soldier I highly suggest you make a quick retreat young man." Zuko pulled his sword out and quickly jumped back to pick up his other sword.

"NEVER! I'll soon have you groveling before me. A mere commoner can not understand the path I'm going on you can't- _GRPPH!"_

Zuko felt an overwhelming stinghe of pain in his left shoulder; it happened so quick he could barely register what had just happened.

Zuko slowly tilted his head down to gaze at the dagger embedded in his shoulder; it got worse as Mihawk pulled out the blade from his bone, it may have only been a few second but it was the most pain the prince had ever endured.

It wasn't just Zuko who was shocked, the Gaang may not have liked Zuko but they would never try and stab him, but that's when they figured it out, Mihawk wasn't like them; he wasn't an inexperienced warrior fresh from home, he was a experienced cold warrior who didn't become such a formidable force by taking it easy on challenges, he likely provided the Ocean more than his fair share of blood.

"You wanted me to treat you as a warrior? Well now I am. Now you walk on the same path as mine, the path of bloodshed, whether it's mine or yours." The most terrifying part for Zuko wasn't the strength Mihawk had, or the stab wound in his shoulder. It was that this whole fight Mihawk's demeanor hasn't changed in the slightest, he speaks about death as common as fisherman speaks about fish.

Mihawk dashed forward like a soaring Raven Eagle, Zuko barely time to move but he did manage stumble back a few feet before the dagger pierced his knee.

Zuko's scream polluted the air, people could feel the anguish he was in right now, and the more blood curdling the scream, the longer, and more twisted Zhao's smile became.

However despite the pain Zuko regained his stance prepared to stand his ground no matter how futile his efforts were, a cut on the check, a piercing strike in both knees, a slash across the right shoulder, cuts now covering his arms, Zuko fell to his due to exhaustion.

Mihawk began to slowly walk back to his boat while wiping the blood off his Kogatana and sheathing back.

"Have your guards tend your wounds they shouldn't be fatal, and try to move around too much when your bandaged up it will reopen the wounds." Zuko had never been more humiliated in his life, despite how one sided the fight was, Mihawk didn't even give Zuko the honor of going all out.

It was one thing to be defeated in battle, it's an entirely other thing when your opponent takes pity on you.

No matter the pain Zuko was in he wasn't going lie there and bleed out like a freshly cut Hippo Cow.

 **CLANG!**

The loud noise prompted Mihawk to turn around in curiously, he saw the bleeding prince standing back up on his two feet reding his blade against each other, his breathing was heavy, his arms trembled as simply holding up his swords was like having his hand slowly be torn off.

"What are you doing this fight is over…."

"As long as I can stand I will not give up, if I have to come close to death to get stronger then so be it." Impressive this boy wasn't all talk after all.

"Tell me. What drives you? What possible reason can you have to put yourself through hell?" The prince was standing in a pool of his blood now refusing to back down.

"Because. Unless I get stronger, unless I climb this hill, unless I prove my worth, I will be unable to prove myself to the world and most importantly to those who have doubted me." Zuko thought he saw Mihawk give a small smile.

Mihawk grasped the massive blade named Yoru that was latched to his back.

"Sir state your name."

 **"** **PRINCE ZUKO!"**

Zuko held his two swords in the proper dueling positions.

"Well then Prince Zuko prepare yourself…"

Silence filled the air, everything seemed to stop at that moment; the roaring waves were calmed, everyone breathing was on hold as they were concerned with this unexpected duel, the only thing that could be heard were two pairs of footsteps dashing towards one another and then the whistling sound of the collision between the sharpened ends of the blades.

Mihawk and Zuko didn't give the slightest reaction. Did they both miss? It can't be that they all heard the sound of the blades clashing.

And then all of a sudden Zuko's swords shattered in his hands, along with his armor causing a quick spray of blood to escape his fresh wound.

"I… Lost…" Zuko painfully coughed up a mixture of blood and saliva then hit the ground painfully.

"Prince!" The guards who conducted Zuko rushed to his side, they slowly moved him on the stretcher they brought.

"Don't worry Prince Zuko, it's gonna be okay, we have a infirmary- AAAAAAHHHHHH" Mihawk was now in front of the guards causing them to stumble back in fear but quickly regain their balance.

"Do-Do- Don't think th- that we won't stop you, y- yo- you monster." They tried their best to be intimidating but it wasn't really effective since their knees were shaking like an unstable rod.

"Calm down, I'm not going hurt your Prince." Zuko weakly looked up at the world's greatest swordsman.

"Zuko once your complete your journey come find me, perhaps we can simply catch up, besides your Uncle and I still have a game of Pai Sho to finish.

"Un… Uncle?" Mihawk meet the gaze of General Iroh, an unspoken conversation was held between them, like former foes who now hold a dear respect for one another.

"NO I WON'T ALLOW THIS!" Everyone saw Zhao prepare a powerful blast of fire in his hands.

"If I don't get a story about how I captured the Avatar, then at least I can have a story of how I burned Dracule Mihawk!"

Zhao sent the blast of fire down towards Mihawk who instantly swung his sword a such speed it created a traveling blade composed of wind which cut the fire in half.

"How dare you Zhao!"

Iroh then put Zhao in a hold and guided him away from his nephew.

Mihawk walked back to his ship where he was once again greeted by the three young warriors.

"Aang could you give sails a little boost?"

"It's the least I can do."

As Mihawk's ship sailed away one could only wonder what the world's greatest swordsman would face next?

* * *

Chopped bits of green lettuce floated to the ground.

"Next time try not to insist on selling me your reacted herbs if I've rejected you for the eleventh time."

 **"** **MY CABBAGES!"**


End file.
